The Sakaki Brothers
by Seto Kaiba Is Boss
Summary: Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya are brothers and Yuto just can't seem to find his duel disk anywhere.
1. Chapter 1: Yuto

**A/N: **I don't think I really did a good job, but hopefully it'll at least be kinda amusing-ish to anyone who decides to give it a read.

…

Enjoy?

* * *

**The Sakaki Brothers**

"Yuya! Where are you!?" Yuto shouted as he walked through the living room. "In here!" Yuya yelled from within his room. Yuto walked in and put his school bag down. He had just gotten home from after school clubs and had yet to stop by his own room to put it up.

"Have you seen my duel disk anywhere? I couldn't find it in my room last night or this morning and I didn't see it at school in my desk or locker and I'm supposed to duel Shun later on today."

"I saw Yuri and Yugo make off with it the other day. They both were smirking and laughing maniacally. I would've done something, but when they get like that…" He shivered in fear.

"Of course it was them. I should've known." Yuto sighed in defeat. "They won't be home for at least another half hour judging by their usual time home. I guess I'll just have to deal with them then."

'_I wonder what they did this time…?'_

* * *

Yuri and Yugo had just left school together, having finished their business there. Yuri had stayed after to deal with his duties as student council president (who ruled with an iron fist) and Yugo had detention for trying to pick a fight with a classmate who had ticked him off by poking fun at his name. They were on their way home when both simultaneously stopped to sneeze.

They both thought to themselves:

'_Someone must be talking about how awesome I am.'_ \- Yugo

'_Someone must be talking about how much of an evil genius I am.' _– Yuri

They then went on to the home they shared with their mother, siblings, and many, many pets.

* * *

Yuto got up from his seat next to Yuya, whom he'd been helping with his math homework, when he'd heard the front door open and close, and the scuffling of two sets of feet on the floor. He went down to see his other two siblings drop their school bags down on the couch and grin at him evilly.

"Okay, what did you two do to my duel disk?"

"Oh, nothing much," Yugo answered.

"We just decorated it to better suit you," Yuri smirked.

"You what?"

Yugo grinned and brought out a pink monstrosity covered with ribbons and glitter out of nowhere. Yuto stood, looking at his duel disk with a look of horror painted on his face. Seeing the look on his face, Yuri let out an evil chuckle and Yugo began laughing so hard that he fell to the floor and started rolling around, clutching his sides. Hearing the commotion, Yuya came down the stairs and stared in shock at the sight of his three brothers.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MY DUEL DISK!?"

"Payback. It's revenge for you making fun of my name all those times," Yugo answered as he got back up from the floor.

"I just wanted to see the look on your face when you saw your duel disk," Yuri replied, smirking.

'_For once, I'm actually glad they consider me the baby…'_ Yuya thought to himself before backing away slowly towards his room and away from his two crazy brothers and his single horrified one.

* * *

**Omake:**

Shun was waiting on Yuto at their usual hangout with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. Yuto was taking forever to get there and he was tired of waiting. He'd already been annoyed, having been yelled at by his younger sister, Ruri, for being so inhospitable towards other people and being made to wait on his best friend to show up to their meeting was not helping his mood.

'Ring, ring, ring!'

Great. Now his duel disk was ringing. He had a call. He hated talking on duel disks. Checking the Caller ID, he noted that it was his best friend, Yuto, who not only was late, but also had called him on his duel disk despite knowing of his hatred for using that particular function.

"What is it," Shun asked darkly.

"I-I'll be there soon. Just please don't say anything about what you're about to see."

'What is he talking about,' Shun wondered, noting the tired and defeated note to his friend's voice.

"Why are you so late, anyways," Shun asked.

"Because of THEM."

"…"

"…I'll be there soon," Yuto said just before hanging up.

'Those two are always ruining everything,' Shun thought as straightened himself up from his leaning position. Ruri also constantly scolds him for "being so cold" towards them. She just doesn't know how awful that half of the Sakaki brothers can be.

It's sunset when Yuto finally arrives.

"Hey."

Shun looks over towards his friend first, noting the defeated look on his face, before looking towards his duel disk. After noting the device's new…feminine appearance, he promptly bursts out laughing. And then the world imploded.

The End.

Okay, so I was lying about the whole world imploding thing, but it could totally happen, right? Right…

* * *

**A/N: **If I ever get any more ideas for this, then I may write some more for it and have it become a short series of one-shots.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Yuya

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you all enjoyed it! I hope you'll be able to enjoy this chapter as well.

…

Enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Yuya**

Yuya wasn't sulking. Not at all. Just because he was alone in his room, pouting, and thinking about how annoyed he was thanks to the events of the past week, doesn't mean he was sulking.

…Okay, so maybe Yuzu was right and he really was sulking. But could she blame him? His week had been a rough one, what with his brothers and their over-protectiveness.

* * *

**Sunday:**

It was in the afternoon when the four brothers were all told to go grocery shopping by their mother. They went downtown to the supermarket when Yuto seemed to notice someone or thing and made everyone stop in their tracks. He motioned for Yugo to take Yuya and for Yuri to go in the direction of the person he'd seen. While Yugo was pushing his younger brother away (despite his complaints), said younger brother looked towards where Yuri was headed and Yuto was glaring at; their attention was directed towards none other than one Sawatari Shingo.

Eventually, after Yugo and Yuya managed to do half the shopping, they were joined by their other two siblings. It wasn't long before they finished up and headed for home. As they worked together, putting their family's food supplies up in the kitchen, Yuya finally voiced his complaints with a frown etched on his face.

"Why did you make Yugo take me away? Shingo isn't really a bad person or anything."

"Just because you and Sawatari managed to get along that one time, doesn't mean he's changed and doesn't change the fact that he had once stolen from you and put those friends of yours from your Duel School in danger."

"But he has changed."

"But I don't know that for sure and I will continue to try and keep him away from you, as it is my job as your older brother to prevent you from getting harmed in any way."

"But—!"

"I'm done with my half of the work, so I'll be going now."

Yuya pouted and watched as Yuto walked off. After a moment, he continued working on putting things away and when he was finished, went to his room. He got a hold of his duel disk and then called Yuzu to complain about his brothers.

* * *

**Monday Night:**

Yuya was taking care of the science homework he still hadn't completed, when he heard the door to his room open and turned around to see who it was. It was Yuri. He just sauntered in with a slight evil grin on his face, and covered Yuya's ears to prevent him from hearing Yugo's screams of profanities. It worked surprisingly well, too.

After a minute or two, Yuri removed his hands from Yuya's head and turned around. They could hear the sound of hurried footsteps rushing through the house to Yuri and Yuto's rooms, the slamming of doors, and angered screams. It wasn't long before Yugo finally came into Yuya's room and he could see what all the commotion was about. Yugo was wet and wearing a towel around his waist, a look of pure anger on his face, and a dark shade of green in his hair.

"WHERE IS YUTO!?"

Yuya stared wide eyed at his brothers as Yuri simply cackled and Yugo seethed. "Sorry to say, but I don't know where he is," Yuri answered. "But, do let me know when you find him so that I can sit back and enjoy the show."

Yugo snarled and turned on his heel, leaving the room, and went to his own instead, presumably to go put on some clothes before resuming his search. Yuri laughed maniacally once more before making his way towards the door. He stopped by the entrance and turned to face Yuya once again and said, "Goodbye, little brother, good luck with your homework."

Yuya sweat dropped, "Right. Thanks. Bye." Yuri then turned back around and made his way out the door. His brothers sure are something alright.

* * *

**Tuesday:**

Yuya had just walked through his bedroom door and set down his duel disk and deck, when one of his family's many cats ran past him and underneath his bed. He got down on the floor and checked under his bed for the cat, to see her tucked in a far off corner, lying down. He stuck his hand towards her to try and get her out, only for her to give off an annoyed meow. Such behavior from this particular cat was quite odd.

This particular cat—Kokoro, was her name—had been acting strange for a while. Just a couple months ago, she had been acting strange and his brothers had made sure to keep him away from her. After that period of time, she'd been acting better, but still weird when compared to her normal self. She usually was playful and energetic, but lately she'd been sleeping much more often and was moody if anyone tried to pick her up.

He tried once more to reach for her, only to garner the same response as before. Confused at her behavior, and worried about what should be done, he went to ask his brothers their opinions. Only for them to kick him out of his own room for the night and have him bunk with Yuto. When he asked why, they only told him not to worry.

It wasn't until the night after, that they'd told him about how Kokoro had given birth to a litter of four underneath his bed.

* * *

**Wednesday Night:**

Yuya awoke from his homework-induced slumber to the sound of his brothers screaming and laughing from their place in the living room. Curious about what it is that's got them reacting in such a manner, he leaves the confines of his room and goes to look at what they're doing in the living room. They were watching what looks like some kind of scary movie on the TV. He goes over to behind the couch, where the three of them were seated, leans forward with his arms placed atop one another on the back of the couch, and asks, "What are you watching?"

The suddenness of his presence caused Yugo to scream and Yuri and Yuto to look back at him in surprise. "Don't just sneak up on people like that! Especially when they're watching a scary movie!" Yugo shouted as he glared at his youngest brother, "Just go back to your room already. You shouldn't be watching this scary of a movie; you're much too young."

Yuya stared at him blankly, "We're the same age. You don't even know for sure that I'm the youngest since Mom won't tell us the order we were born in for the sake of preventing any of us from using the 'I'm-the-oldest-so-you-have-to-listen-to-me' argument. For all you know, I could be the first born."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yugo laughed hysterically. "RIGHT! LIKE YOU COULD POSSIBLY BE THE OLDEST!"

Yuya pouted at his laughing brother's words before leaving for his room and going back to sleep.

* * *

**Thursday:**

"Hey, Yuya?" Yuzu asked cautiously.

"Hm?"

"Why has Yuri been following you around all day and keeping Dennis away every time he gets near you?"

"I don't kno—HE'S WHAT!?" Yuya screeches as he stands up from his seat at his desk.

"Yeah. He's been doing it all day. It was pretty obvious. I'm honestly surprised you haven't noticed."

Yuya blushed in embarrassment at his apparent obliviousness and then frowned, sitting back down in his seat in annoyance at having yet another one of his brothers keeping yet another one of his friends away from him. '_What could it be this time?'_

* * *

**Friday:**

He was playing with one of his mother's many formerly stray cats when he heard an angered scream and bouts of evil laughter. Curious about what the commotion was all about, Yuya gave the cat a treat to make up for his leaving in the middle of their fun and left the cat and the confines of his room to go see what was going on. He walked to the living room—the source of the aforementioned sounds—and came upon his three brothers standing around the couch. Yugo was glaring angrily at a smirking Yuri and Yuto was keeping his distance from the other two.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked as he entered the room.

Yuto immediately perked up and practically flew across the room with how fast he was moving. He put his hands on Yuya's shoulders and turned him around before proceeding on pushing him out of the room.

"H-hey!" Yuya protested.

"Yugo and Yuri got into a bit of a disagreement and it's for the best that you don't concern yourself with the details or what they're doing right now." Yuto answered.

Yuya frowned but conceded and allowed himself to be taken back to the safety of his room.

* * *

**Saturday:**

He was just minding his own business, walking to You Show Duel School from downtown Maiami City, when he just so happened to notice Akaba Reiji sitting on a nearby bench, seemingly reading a newspaper. He made only a single step towards Reiji, when out of nowhere, he was tackled to the ground from behind. Afterwards, the body lying on top of him got up, grabbed his arm, hoisted him up by said arm, and ran like heck in the opposite direction. After about ten minutes of running, the person who had hauled him away finally let go of his arm and he was finally able to identify his captor, who turned out to be…Yugo!?

"First Yuto keeps me away from Shingo, then Yuri keeps Dennis away from me, and now you're keeping me away from Reiji? What is up with you guys?"

"I don't know about Dennis or the whole Sawatari thing—frankly, the guy seems like way too much of a comic relief/minor villain-type to me; but that Akaba person is another story. That guy's really creepy. He probably stalks you or something. I mean, think about it. He knew how to Pendulum Summon even though you'd done it only once, publicly and even had his own. Not to mention, he just suddenly popped up at your Duel School, apart from his mother's group and suddenly was dueling against you for the tiebreaker."

"Maybe he found out about it later or was told to come down at some point or something; it doesn't mean he's been stalking me! Besides that, he's the president of a whole company and a pro duelist; he probably was just good at figuring out the basics!"

"I don't buy it. Now then! Let's go home!"

Yugo once more grabbed Yuya's arm and dragged him towards their home, despite Yuya's protests.

"H-hey! Wait! I was supposed to go to the Duel School today!"

"Don't worry about it! It won't kill you to miss one day! Besides, there's no way I'm letting you go back to where that creepy guy's at!"

"Yugo!"

* * *

**Omake:**

**Sunday:**

Yuya was dressed for bed and getting ready to sleep when he heard his duel disk go off. He had received a call from none other than the infamous Sawatari Shingo. He answered the phone, "Hey Shingo, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, though I would be better if I didn't have to worry about your evil brother and your other, quiet brother coming and attempting to intimidate me into not coming near you."

"Sorry about that. Don't worry about them; they're just being overprotective. I'm not going to stop working through it with you."

"Good, because I'm still having trouble with saying those things you always say and it's completely your fault! You better be taking responsibility!"

"Ehehehe…Right, right; I know already. Anyways, I've gotta go. See you later okay? Bye."

"Fine…bye."

* * *

**Saturday:**

Akaba Reiji sat at his desk in his now dark office. His elbows were resting on its top and his chin was propped up on his folded hands. He opened his eyes and took his tablet off the corner of his desk and turned it on. Then, he went to his folder labeled SAKAKI YUYA and clicked on the Audio File labeled with that day's date.

"That guy's really creepy. He probably stalks you or something. I mean, think about it. He knew how to Pendulum Summon even though you'd done it only once, publicly and even had his own. Not to mention, he just suddenly popped up in at your Duel School, apart from his mother's group and suddenly was dueling against you for the tiebreaker."

"Hmmm…looks like I'll have to be more careful from now on…" Reiji then powered down his tablet and placed it in one of his work desk's drawers before shutting and locking it.

* * *

**A/N: **So…I thought I'd take a moment to explain some things in case there was any confusion about anything.

**How This AU Works: **There are no alternate dimensions, obviously, since those four are brothers in this, but the events of the series for the most part, are the same. Also, I thought I'd mention that the Yuzus are all sisters like Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo are brothers; and Shun is the older step-brother of the Hiiragi sisters. Each of the four sisters are best friends with their corresponding Yuya counterpart (Yuri is besties with Serena, Yuzu is best friends with Yuya, etc.)

**Sunday's Omake: **Whenever I hear Shingo using lines that Yuya has used in the anime, I always imagine him being like "It's because of you that I'm like this! You had better take responsibility for this!" So, in this story, he and Yuya got along quite well after their duel in the tournament and Sawatari has even accepted Yuya's way of thinking to an extent and Yuya's helping him come up with his own lines so that he'll stop using Yuya's (Sawatari doesn't like being a copycat or being compared to Yuya by his lackeys.)

**Future Chapters: **So…I don't know how many chapters there may end up being, but I decided I wanted to try for five and have each of the first four chapters have one of each of the brothers as the focus (this chapter focused on Yuya, last was about Yuto, etc.) At least some of the days mentioned above will be touched on later so that you'll be able to see more on what it was about or what happened before/after; for instance, you never learn about why Yuri was following Yuya and keeping Dennis away from him—that'll be dealt with in Yuri's chapter.

I think that's about all I wanted to say, so…

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Yuri

**A/N:** So…I thought about it and I'm gonna go back and relabel some of the days in the last chapter to better specify how the events take place. Like, Monday Afternoon in this chapter takes place on the same day as the previous chapter's Monday, but the event taking place here happens before the event of the last chapter's Monday, so I'll rename that as Monday Night and so on.

On a different note, thanks again to those who have Reviewed/Favorited/Followed, and though I may not reply to every review, they are all still being read and appreciated.

...

Enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yuri**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuri cackled, clutching his sides from his spot, lying down on his bed. Overall, this last week or so had been hilarious; two of his brothers had decided to go to war with one another and he got to sit back and enjoy the free entertainment. The only downside was that his youngest brother could not be let out of sight; there were just too many things they had to protect him from this week—more than usual. '_But,_' he thought, _'I have a feeling it'll get better here on out.'_

* * *

Yuya and Yuto, who had been conversing in the hallway just outside Yuri's room, froze and shivered in fear at the sound of their other brother's maniacal laughter.

"Yuto, I'm scared," Yuya whispered.

"Don't be; you're the baby of the family—you'll be fine. It's Yugo and I who should be scared," Yuto replied, his voice steady, but his stance still rigid from his fear.

They looked at each other before looking back at Yuri's door and they slowly and quietly walked past, desperate to make sure he didn't hear them. _Creak!_ The two brothers stopped in their tracks and cringed at the sound of the floorboard creaking underfoot. Then, they heard the familiar sound of the shuffling of feet from the other side of Yuri's bedroom door. Just as they heard the sound of the door knob turning, they zipped down the hallway as fast as they could.

* * *

Yuri opened his bedroom door—having heard a sound outside his bedroom door—only to see no one in the hallway. He looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off, going back to his room, and then resumed his reminiscing over the events of the past week…

* * *

**Monday Afternoon:**

Yuri was minding his own business, laughing at pictures of his brothers' horrified faces from Halloween a few years ago, when Yuto came in and said, "I want revenge on Yugo."

"Oh?" Yuri raised a brow at his brother's request, intrigued at the unusualness of it all. "That's unlike you—usually you just let things go. Why the sudden urge to get revenge?"

"Shun…laughed."

Well that was unexpected.

"He laughed?"

"Yes. He laughed…at me with my altered duel disk."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" That Kurosaki Shun, Yuto's best friend, the older brother of the Hiiragi sisters'—he laughed at the prank Yugo pulled (with a bit of his help, of course)?

"Can you help me or not?" Yuto asked, annoyed that his predicament was being laughed at.

"But, of course I can. You know me; I enjoy seeing others react to unfavorable and unexpected circumstances."

"Good. So what do we do?"

"Well, I just so happen to know what Yugo's schedule looks like for today and that there is a perfect opening for you to get your vengeance," Yuri replied, grinning evilly.

"You…how do you know this stuff?"

"I have my sources."

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon:**

Yuri went to his room and looked around his dresser for his favorite purple cape. His mother had recently done laundry, so it should be in there. After searching for a third time, he decided that it wasn't in there after all. He turned to his closet and decided to check it for his precious purple cape.

He moved his hanging clothes around and eventually he came across something pink shoved in the corner. That was odd; he didn't have any pink clothes. He grabbed the pink garment and took it out to get a better look at it. He froze in shock at the sight of it, before growling in anger. Someone had bleached his purple cape so that it would turn pink.

Someone was going to pay for this, and he had a pretty good idea of who it was going to be.

* * *

**Thursday:**

Yuri walked into school holding his school bag and took a look around. There were blushing and smiling girls all around giving heart shaped boxes, small gift bags, and other forms of packaging with chocolate inside to guys they presumably liked. It was based on this observation that he concluded it must be Valentine's Day—a day where people basically threw away their time and money all for the sake of commercialism; though many claim it's for the sake of love.

Yuri moved his gaze back forward, having had enough of observing people celebrating such a pointless holiday. He was able to take only a few steps in the direction of his classroom before he stopped once again, having heard a familiar, overenthusiastic voice. He looked over to his right and spotted none other than Dennis Macfield. The Entermage user was stopping every other familiar face and handing them a tiny card before enthusiastically saying, "Happy Valentine's Day!", and making other small talk and winking—something he would interpret as flirting.

He watched as Dennis said his goodbyes to the blushing girl he had just handed one of the little cards to. Dennis looked around the hallway once more before his gaze made its way onto Yuri's figure. The Entertainment Duelist's eyes lit up in recognition of who he was now looking at—Sakaki Yuri—one of the brothers of the person he was searching for. "Hey!" Dennis yelled out to Yuri, waving his hand high in the air before running across the hallway to him.

Now, what does he want? "Hello, whatever-your-name-is."

"Come now, don't be like that. We both know that you know what my name is."

"It was Derek-something right?"

He sweat-dropped, "It's Dennis…"

Yuri smirked, "Ah, that's right. So what can I do for you, Danny?"

Dennis sighed and gave up on getting the other to get his name right and answered question he was asked instead. "Do you know where Yuya is this morning? I looked in his classroom earlier and didn't see him."

"What do you want with my little brother?" Yuri asked, curious.

"Little brother? But aren't you—"

"Answer my question."

"Ah, right. Well, you see, I'd like to give him a Valentine's Day card!" Dennis smiled brightly.

Yuri's expression fell to a displeased frown and he asked, flatly, "What."

"Yeah! Ah, hey, where are you going? You didn't answer my—" Dennis cut his own words off and frowned in confusion as he watched Yuri walk off in the opposite direction, before heading off to continue his search for the Entermate user.

Yuri went off to go search for his younger brother himself and keep an eye on him to make sure that he never met with that Dennis guy today. No one was going to mess with his younger brother.

...

Hours later, Yuri was grinning smugly at having successfully kept Dennis away from his younger brother. He spent all day keeping them away from each other—Dennis was very persistent—but, in the end, Yuri was victorious.

* * *

**Friday:**

After arriving at home, Yuri came across the one who ruined his cape—Yugo. He was sitting on the couch with both arms spread out on it's top and his legs were crossed with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Yesterday, he had been too concerned about his youngest brother to care about the fact that he had to teach his Synchro-using brother a lesson. But, before he does that, he'll let him know of his intentions—since they're family and all.

"Hello, brother dear," Yuri greeted as he stared at his brother with a smirk.

Yugo looked at him suspiciously, "Hey."

"I know you ruined my cape."

"It's not good to throw around accusations like that. Where's your proof?" Yugo was smirking now.

"Process of elimination. Yuya wouldn't dare do anything to me and I recently helped Yuto out with a certain something. So all that leaves is you."

Yugo quickly hopped up from his seat on the couch and pointed at his brother. His expression was furious. "I KNEW IT! I knew you had something to do with that! There's no way Yuto would come up with dying my hair green!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuto, who had just come in from the kitchen, asked.

"It means you—who almost never causes trouble—would never come up with something like that!"

Just then, Yuto's attention was directed elsewhere and he practically flew out of the room. Neither Yugo nor Yuri bothered to see why, as they were still in the middle of something.

"Anyways," Yuri went on, "I felt that I should warn you that I'm planning on altering something dear of yours in return for you bleaching my cape."

Yugo looked at him, scrutinizing his features, before his eyes widened and he gained a horrified look on his face. "You are NOT touching my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yuri was surprised at that. "How did you know that I was planning on altering it's art?"

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HIM; HE IS PERFECT THE WAY HE IS!"

Yugo ran out of the room and into his own, faster than Yuri thought was possible, and Yuri was left alone with his thoughts.

_'Darn. Now I'll have to come up with some other way to get him back…and he'll probably go complain to Rin about it, who'll tell Serena, who'll laugh at my failure. Wonderful.'_

* * *

**A/N:** So…for the purpose of this story, Dennis is American and his early experience with Valentine's Day is the same as mine. Now, I don't know how things happened in other places, but when I was in Elementary School, we made Valentine's bags and we bought a bunch of tiny Valentine's cards from the store and handed one out to each of our classmates and our teacher and any leftovers to friends. While that tradition ended for my peers and I when we got to Middle School, Dennis kinda continued it.  
Almost every time I've seen Valentine's Day in anime, it's always had girls giving a gift to some guy they liked that they wanted to like them back. So, to Yuri, it looks like Dennis is going around confessing to people and flirting and was going to add Yuya to his list of victims—while, really, he's just going around giving cards to his friends and classmates.

Replies to Anonymous Reviews:

Jack: I can kinda see what you're saying but I think they're just two different types of villains at the moment and you can't really compare them to each other.

Guest: That'll be touched on next chapter.

Cacaca: Thanks; I'm glad you liked it.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Yugo

**A/N: **Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I was gonna finish this chapter after finishing my other story since that one was for an event that was going on at the time, but then life kinda got in the way. Anyways, the event for the other one already ended forever ago, and you guys have been waiting longer, so here ya go.

…

Enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yugo**

The Sunday afternoon after a whole week of unfortunate events finds Yugo in his room, contacting his best friend, Hiiragi Rin, to complain about said past week. Usually, Yuya is the only one to do such things, but countless trips to the Principal's office for trying to pick fights with people who've mistaken his name or angered him for whatever other reason, eventually culminated in him having to see the school Counselor. And what did this particular visit lead to, you ask? Several more visits yielding nothing but resentment and frustration.

So, the Counselor gave him an ultimatum. Either Yugo talks to someone he'd feel fine talking to about his problems and has them sign a sheet stating that he's done so, or he gets expelled. Yugo, being both the overprotective older brother of one and the younger, troublesome brother who requires constant scolding of two, had no choice but to choose the first option. This is what led to his current conversation, in which he angrily rants and reflects on recent events.

"It just really ticks me off! Yuto actually decided to get revenge, Yuya kept getting into trouble, and Yuri…!"

* * *

**Monday Night:**

Yugo whistled a song out of tune as he stepped out of the shower and reached to grab a couple towels. He took one to cover himself up with and then used another to wipe off his face and hair. His head now dry for the most part; he wiped off a spot on the mirror to look at his reflection and noticed his hair looking quite different from normal. At first, he thought he must just be imagining things—the heat of the shower must have gone to his head or something—so he rubbed his eyes before taking a look once more.

His eyes bulged out in shock—he wasn't imagining anything. He stared for just a moment longer at his now dark green hair, before his face started turning red and his expression grew furious. He let out a loud roar of anger before bolting out the door and down the hall, violently opening and slamming doors in search of the person he knew was responsible for this; there was only one person he may have recently gotten on the bad side of—Yuto. He eventually happened upon the room of his younger brother and was greeted by the sight of both Yuya and Yuri.

"WHERE IS YUTO!? "

"Sorry to say, but I don't know where he is," Yuri answered. "But, do let me know when you find him so that I can sit back and enjoy the show."

Yugo growled out in anger, slammed the door shut, and stomped away. He would continue his manhunt after he was dressed.

* * *

**Wednesday Morning:**

Yugo wasn't able to find Yuto at all yesterday or the day before, and he checked /everywhere/—apparently a Yuto who didn't want to be found was going to elude his pursuers no matter what. He didn't show up in his room to sleep that night, he couldn't be found anywhere inside the house, or in the garage, or in the huge doghouse out in the backyard, and he didn't show up for breakfast a few moments ago. Despite his anger towards his XYZ-using brother, Yugo was quite impressed with him. It was pretty amazing that he had the foresight to go into hiding before the results of his stupid prank would come about, or that he even knew when he was going…to take…a shower…

Wait a minute…

Yuto's not one to learn people's schedules for any reason and getting revenge for a prank was totally out of character for him. Usually, he'd just let it go—he was the mature one after all. So for him to come up with something as long lasting and devious such as dying hair…it was impossible. And Yuya was the innocent younger brother who'd never do something as wicked, especially when unprovoked; so that leaves…

Yuri.

Yugo scowled in anger and marched towards Yuri's room. He grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open, with such force as to cause it to slam against the wall. His brother wasn't there, however. He must have left early.

There was no way he was going to let this golden opportunity pass him by. He looked through his brother's dresser carefully. Shirts…pants…socks…ah-ha! Yuri's favorite cape. Yugo took it and left the room to get some bleach to use so it'd change color.

* * *

**Saturday:**

Yugo had just woken up and was heading towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Once he crossed the threshold to the kitchen, he noticed Yuri sitting at the table, eating cereal. He cautiously eyed the fusion-user as he made his way to the fridge. Yugo only let his eyes stray from the other boy in the room once the fridge was opened so that he could find something to eat.

Yuri smirked as he looked at his brother. He had been brainstorming all night and had come up with the perfect plan. Looking back to his cereal as he scooped some more up into his spoon, he spoke. "You know, Yuya sure has been getting in a lot of trouble recently."

"Yeah, he sure has," Yugo spoke absentmindedly, feigning disinterest in Yuri's choice in conversation. He grabbed the butter and leftover pancake mix from yesterday morning's breakfast before setting them down on the counter. The next couple of minutes were spent flailing around the cabinets to figure out where the spatula and skillet was; the siblings almost never made themselves food, and even then, Yugo doing so was an even rarer occurrence. "Yes! I finally found them!" he grinned and held up his spoils in victory as Yuri shook his head at his brother's stupidity.

Yuri frowned as he watched his brother turn to the stove. It seemed as though his plan might not work. He leaned his head upon his left hand as his right held the spoon he had previously been using to eat with. Currently, the utensil was being used to play with the now cereal-less milk he had leftover in his bowl. He scooped some milk into his spoon and held it high above the bowl, before dropping the milk back in and watching the resulting splash.

Yugo had just put the batter for his second pancake into the skillet when he next heard his diabolical brother speak. "I saw him off not long ago. He said he was he going to hang around downtown, then go off to his Duel School. Knowing how things have been lately, he'll probably run into some trouble." Suddenly, a noxious odor permeated the air and Yugo cursed as he realized the pancake he had been cooking was now burnt. He grabbed the spatula and threw the offensive breakfast food into the trashcan. Groaning, he buttered up the pan again and put in another layer of batter to try his hand at a second pancake once more.

Yuri smirked as he moved his gaze towards his brother. It would seem as though his plan is working after all. He continued watching the other carefully. "You know, that Akaba guy frequents that area. Yuya will probably cross paths with him."

"OW!" Yuri grinned at his dimwitted brother as Yugo pulled his hand off the side of the hot skillet and started waving it frantically in the air in a vain attempt to cool it down. Yugo quickly ran to the sink to get some water on it before giving up on his endeavor in favor of racing out of the house.

Yuri calmly stood from his seat at the table with his dishes in hand and dropped them off in the sink before turning to the stove and switching the burner off. He cleaned up Yugo's mess, in no hurry at all; it would be a while until Yugo would be back, so he had plenty of time to exact his revenge.

* * *

**Sunday Morning:**

Yugo awoke from his slumber actually feeling pretty good. The week had been particularly bad, but yesterday he managed to keep his dear younger brother away from that creepy Aka-whatever guy and today he was going to go riding around the city on his D-Wheel. It will be nothing but him, his D-Wheel, the road, and the gusts of wind that'll be hitting him as speeds down the vast streets. He'll be without a care in the world. No school, no worrying for his younger brother, no classmates to get his name wrong, or teachers scolding him for his impulsive behavior.

He sat up from his bed and stretched his limbs before getting up out of bed and getting dressed in his favorite white jumpsuit and jacket. Today, he decided to forgo breakfast and went straight out to the garage where his D-Wheel was, whistling a happy tune and completely ignoring the presence of a smirking Yuri leaning up against the wall beside the garage entryway. Yugo entered the garage and was finally able to gaze upon his wonderful…WHAT IN THE HECK WAS THAT!?

"MY D-WHEEL!"

Yuri cackled as his brother wailed at the sight of his altered vehicle.

Yugo fell to his knees as he stared wide-eyed in shock at the sight of his beloved D-Wheel. It was now black with white skulls, large spikes now protruded from its sides, and its wheels were now much too large. He couldn't possibly ride it now. The paint job alone would earn him the wrong kind of attention, but the spikes and wheels were illegal as they were a safety hazard and could also potentially give an unfair advantage if it were to be used in a duel.

"Isn't it great," Yuri asked as he came up to Yugo's side and rested a hand on his shoulder, bending down so his head was next to his brother's. "I know a guy who specializes in these kinds of things, and he owed me a favor—so it was no trouble at all to have this done in under a day."

Yugo only whimpered in response as Yuri stood back up and turned, sauntering back into the house with a pleased grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's some news for you guys:

**The Hiiragi Sisters (Fanfiction): **A lot of you guys have been wondering if I'd ever make a Hiiragi Sisters story like I made this one for Yuya and his Doppelgangers. Well, that was always my intention. The thing with this though, is that I would rather know what all of them look like before I really start. When I posted the first chapter for The Sakaki Brothers, we'd all known what all of Yuya's doppelgangers looked like for about a month. So, there probably won't be any new chapters for The Hiiragi Sisters for a while. I do have part of the first chapter done though, so I'm planning on posting that soon; it's nothing too amazing or anything though.

**Future Chapters For The Sakaki Brothers: **There shall be more. I've got a couple of ideas for the next two or three chapters. Before you get too excited though, since I already know for sure what I'm doing for my other fic, Between You and Me, I'll be focusing on completing that one before I start working on this one again. I'm going to try and finish that one within the next couple of days, but things don't always go the way one plans, so…

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Read and Review!


End file.
